Protección o Destrucción
by JonhSuper
Summary: Han pasado 5 años después de lo sucedido en el torneo de poder, ahora Goku esta entrenando para ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción por órdenes de Zeno-sama, pero antes es enviando a un nuevo planeta donde el odio esta creciendo entre sus habitantes así para saber si merece ser salvado, en esta nueva aventura será acompañado por su hijo menor Goten.
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola amigos lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que no tiene nada que ver con la trama de mi otra historia, posiblemente se están preguntando porque hago una nueva historia sin terminar la otra, la verdad es que no me aguante las ganas de hacerte esa historia y quería probar suerte pero no se preocupen seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, solo espero que les guste y me den su apoyo y sugerencias._

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente cinco años de lo que ocurrió en el torneo de poder, todos los universos fueron restaurados junto a sus dimensiones , aunque al Gran Sacerdote no le gustó la idea de restaurar dichos universos pero sabía que no podía ir en contra de Zeno-sama y a pesar de eso todavía hay mundos donde siguen habiendo guerras, conflictos entre humanos, desconfianza, en fin muchos sucesos que para él no eran nada agradables, por ejemplo un lugar donde hay ninjas y la desconfianza de los habitantes es mucha, las guerras que han tenido con anterioridad no les han servido para recapacitar, el Gran Sacerdote quería mandar al dios de la destrucción del octavo universo llamado Liquir, para que pusiera fin a esa existencia, pero apretó los dientes mientras recordaba lo que dijo Zeno-sama.

 ** _Flashback._**

Zeno-sama estaba en su trono haciendo lo que sabe hacer, observando el flujo de los universos, hasta que llegó a un planeta que ya tenía años que no observaba y era del universo 8, un lugar parecido al planeta tierra pero con algunas diferencias, al ver ese planeta hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, el Gran Sacerdote al ver eso dijo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Zeno-sama? –

– Este planeta, es el que siempre sigue en guerras y uno de ellos comió el fruto prohibido ¿cierto? – comenta el pequeño Zeno-sama.

– Así es mi señor, una de sus habitantes cometió ese pecado, eso los llevó a cambiar su energía, ahora se llama Chakra por eso se les ordenó a los dioses que no intervinieran en ese lugar, incluso sus muertos no llegan al paraíso ni al infierno, sus almas quedan flotando en la nada, ¿que desea hacer mi señor? – dijo Daishinkan – le recomiendo mandar a Liquir y ponerle fin a ese planeta, ya se le dio demasiado tiempo de vida, les dejamos el libre albedrío, para saber si así ponían fin a sus guerras pero fue en vano –

– Dime algo, Goku sigue entrenando como se le ordenó para que fuera el siguiente dios de la destrucción – dijo Zeno-sama, recordando que después del torneo le ordenó que fuera el sucesor de Bills, aunque al principio el pelinegro no estaba de acuerdo tuvo que aceptar porque sino corrían el riesgo de ser eliminados.

– Si, hasta el momento ya tiene un gran control sobre la energía de la destrucción, seguramente será el Hakaishin más poderoso de todos – dijo Daishinkan con una pequeña mueca de molestia pero no fue notada por Zeno-sama – piensa mandar a Son Goku a ese lugar, perdón que se lo diga pero un dios no debe intervenir en el territorio de otro dios, agregando que Son Goku todavía es un novato –

– Quiero que vaya a ese lugar, que lo observe durante un tiempo, talvez hay algún cambio significativo en ese planeta, sino sucede eso que lo destruya inmediatamente – comenta Zeno-sama – pero antes que se vaya quiero que venga a verme –

– Como usted ordené, Zeno-sama – Daishinkan hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

 ** _Final del flashback._**

Daishinkan ya estaba preparado para llamar a Whis, pero todavía seguía pensado en todo lo que a pasado últimamente con Zeno-sama, sabía que Goku podía volverse más fuerte y eso no lo tenía tranquilo, – "creo que no es mala idea mandar a Son Goku a ese lugar lejano" – pensó el Gran Sacerdote.

 ** _Planeta de Bills._**

Cuando recién estaba empezando la conversación en el palacio de Zeno-sama, cierto guerrero de cabellos alborotados estaba entrenando en el que seria su nuevo planeta, ya que decidió o más bien se sintió obligado a ser el sucesor del dios Bills, le fue difícil despedirse de sus amigos y familia esta última Goten se quedó a vivir con Gohan ya que Milk falleció meses después de que finalizará el torneo de poder, donde alcanzó el ultra instinto o migatte no gokui, para dominar dicha técnica paso por un duro entrenamiento que duró dos años, luego se dedico a controlar la energía hakai.

– Es suficiente, deberías de descansar un poco – dijo Whis, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento de este día.

– Es.. Esto e..es in..increíble – comenta con un poco de dificultad Goku ya que controlar la energía hakai sin perder la razón así como le ocurrió a Toppo era un poco difícil, luego sintió que sus fuerzas habían regresado gracias a Whis.

– Tienes que seguir esforzandote, para que finalmente yo pueda descansar – comenta Bills.

– Claro que seguiré entrenando, aunque la verdad no estoy muy convencido de ser un dios de la destrucción – comenta Goku con un puchero, cabe aclarar que el saiyajin lleva puesto el traje que utiliza en el final de dragon ball z donde participa en el torneo de artes marciales y conocen a Ubb.

– ¡CALLATE, IDIOTA! TIENES QUE SER EL SIGUIENTE DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN – Bills grita mientras le da un gran coscorron al pobre pelinegro que solo se lleva sus mano hacia su cabeza para sobarse mientras tenía pequeñas lágrimas – Si no lo haces, posiblemente Zeno-sama nos elimine, además ya es tiempo que descanse, así podré disfrutar de los manjares que posee la tierra –

– Si solo se la pasa durmiendo – comenta Goku, esto hizo reír a Whis, pero después el saiyajin cambia su expresión porque observa como Bills aprieta sus puños en señal de que lo quería golpear – Cambiando de tema, deberíamos de ir a la tierra para comer algo delicioso porque me estoy muriendo de hambre – decía el azabache mientras tocaba su estómago.

– Tienes razón, Whis hay que ir de inmediato – ordena el gato desnutrido.

– Como usted ordene Bills-sama – dijo Whis.

Rápidamente los tres personajes se fueron hacia el planeta tierra donde dicho lugar a sido testigo de grandes batallas, pero ahora está en periodo de paz donde Vegeta ya casi no entrenaba por prestarle un poco más de atención a su pequeña hija Bra, Gohan dejó de ser un guerrero desde el momento que terminó el torneo, Trunks estaba aprendiendo sobre la compañía que dirige la familia Briefs, pero hay un pequeño guerrero llamado Goten que seguía los pasos de su padre y seguía entrenando llegando a controlar el super saiyajin fase 2 que era mucho más fuerte que el que despertó Gohan en su momento, Goten salia de la habitación del tiempo ubicada en el palacio que era propiedad de Dende, en dicha habitación estuvo un día entero lo que equivale a un año dentro de ese lugar, ahora el segundo hijo de Goku era un adolescente de 16 años que su cabello era idéntico al que tenía en dragon ball gt, llevaba el gi de color naranja de Goku, se despidió de Dende para ir hacia la corporación cápsula donde se celebrará una fiesta de cumpleaños que era dedicada a la pequeña Bra.

 ** _Planeta Shinobi._**

Un lugar que ha tenido bastantes acontecimientos no muy agradable para los dioses que rigen el universo y que los habitantes de dicho lugar no saben nada de la existencia de esos seres ya que fueron despojados de eso, porque un ser que era llamada Kaguya comió el fruto prohibido y eso causó que sus energías cambiaran a una llamada Chakra, algo que no fue visto con buenos ojos, aunque el dios de la destrucción quería destruir ese planeta porque sería un desequilibrio en los universos, Zeno-sama quería darles una oportunidad, pero como de castigo ese lugar no iba hacer custodiado por los Kaio-shin, ni los dioses que están debajo de ellos como por ejemplo los Kaio-sama, ni mucho menos Kami-sama.

Pero las guerras que han desatado en sus años anteriores y que al parecer el odio que tienen sus habitantes no va a desaparecer, esto ya acabó con la paciencia del rey del todo, pero este todavía quiere creer que pueden ser salvados y para eso mandará a uno de los guerreros más fuertes de los universos para que observe el lugar y quizás pueda encontrar motivos para que el planeta shinobi no sea destruido.

Los sucesos más recientes han sido que unos habitantes de la aldea oculta de la hoja pasaran por varias situaciones de peligro, iniciando por el ataque del zorro de nueve colas conocido como Kyūbi, ese suceso de hace años, acabo con la muerte del cuarto hokage conocido como Minato, junto a su esposa Kushina quienes dejaron a un pequeño niño llamado Naruto que se convirtió en el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi ya que Minato sello la mitad de este, tiempo después tuvieron varios sucesos como la incorporación de Naruto en el equipo 7 que dirige Kakasi del sharingan o conocido también como el ninja que copia, dicho equipo está formado por otros dos chicos llamados Sasuke que era uno de los últimos del clan Uchiha después de que su hermano Itachi aniquilara a dicho clan por querer dar un golpe de estado, la última integrante era Sakura una chica que está locamente enamorada de Sasuke pero este por pensar en la venganza el odio que le tiene a su hermano mayor, siempre desprecia los buenos sentimientos de la pelirosa.

Los sucesos que sucedieron después eran bastantes pero de lo más importantes son los exámenes chūnin, la aparición de Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte, poniendole el sello maldito a Sasuke, la invasión de Orochimaru hacia la aldea, la muerte de Sarutobi que era el tercer hokage, Naruto junto con Jiraiya fueron en busca de Tsunade una de los tres legendarios sennin y que sería la quinta hokage, la decisión que tomó Sasuke que era ir hacia Orochimaru en busca de que le diera más poder para asesinar a su hermano mayor, un oído que lo seguía consumiendo, hasta que Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron en el valle del fin, después el ninja cabeza hueca de Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya durante un período de tres años y al fin había regresado a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

– ¡¡Cuánto tiempo!! ¡¡ Este sitio no ha cambiado nada!! – gritaba Naruto desde un lugar muy elevado, después observa donde estaban los rostros de los hokages – Jajajaja, han puesto el rostro de la abuela Tsunade en la roca –

– Estás más alto Naruto.. –

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritaba Naruto mientras saltaba donde se encuentra el ninja que copia.

– Buenas – dijo Kakashi mientras en su mano tenía uno de esos libros icha icha que tanto le gusta leer.

– Sensei… ¡No ha cambiado en nada! – dijo Naruto sacando algo de su equipaje – ¡Tengo algo para usted! –

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡T.. Tú.. E.. Esto es!! – decía Kakashi un poco nervioso y sudando a montones.

– Es la última entrega de la serie icha icha, ¡el nuevo tercer volumen! Es bastante aburrido, pero ¡te gustara! – dijo Naruto enseñándole el libro y que rápidamente Kakashi tomó con sus manos temblorosas.

– "Este idiota, un chico cómo él no puede entender cómo es de interesante.. Además aún no ha sido publicada, así que es muy raro" – pensó Jiraiya.

Luego de eso el rubio se fue hacia su puesto de ramen favorito – ¡Me voy directo al ramen Ichiraku! – gritaba el joven ninja de konoha, que era seguido por Kakashi junto a Jiraiya esta último le estaba informando que Akatsuki se estaba empezando a mover y que necesita recolectar información.

– ¿¡Pero qué..!? – exclama Naruto al ver a su compañera de equipo Sakura que estaba siendo acompañada por Lady Tsunade la quinta hokage – ¡S.. Sakura-chan! –

– ¡N..Naruto! – dijo Sakura con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras se observaban mutuamente Sakura le comentaba si se miraba más femenina pero el rubio solo le decía que se miraba igual, en eso llego Konohamaru haciendo un jutsu sexy esto sorprendió a Jiraiya, pero Sakura al observar que Naruto se miraba diferente, al parecer no solo se hizo fuerte, sino que también ha madurado.

– Konohamaru, ya no soy un niño, ¡no puedes ir por ahi haciendo técnicas como esa! – comenta Naruto, sorprendiendo al pequeño sobrino de Asuma.

– "No sólo está más alto, es más serio de como era antes, pero es una gran persona, Naruto… Desde que te vi, no tengo ninguna duda de que habrás aprendido técnicas increíbles" – pensaba la pelirosa de Sakura.

– ¡Esa técnica, tenía poco entusiasmo, Konohamaru¡ ¡observa mi nueva y mejorada técnica ultra sexy! – dijo Naruto que levantaba un puño.

– Si, si tu técnica sexy.. – decía una sonriendo Sakura pero después – ¡¡TU IDIOTA!! – grito la pelirosa dando un gran puñetazo al rostro del pobre rubio que salió disparado hacia una leve distancia levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Jiraiya tenía una cara de palo al ver como esa chica era una segunda Tsunade, Konohamaru resguarda a las espalda de Kakashi, luego de ese incidente la hokage les informa que a partir de este momento formarían parte del equipo Kakashi que a diferencia de la vez anterior ya no son alumnos y maestro sino que son ninjas por igual y que antes que partieran a alguna misión deberán hacer la prueba de los cascabeles para medir su avance.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento Kakashi les explicó que las reglas seguían siendo las misma recordando la primera vez que realizaron esa prueba aunque en ese entonces se encontraba Sasuke en el equipo, pero al mencionar al emo del Uchiha que solo pensaba en su venganza sin importarle nada más, pero cuando Kakashi lo menciono Naruto estaba con las rudilllas y las manos en el suelo, Sakura estaba acurrucada mientras se agarraba las piernas, ambos mencionaban el nombre del Uchiha, entrando así en un modo depresivo.

Haciendo que a Kakashi le salgan varias gotas de sudor dándose cuenta que no debe mencionar el nombre de Sasuke delante de los chicos, esta prueba sería observada por Jiraiya, Tsunade y su aprendiz Shizune.

 ** _Planeta Tierra, universo 7_**

La fiesta ya había comenzado en la corporación cápsula donde todos los guerreros se reunieron nuevamente, aunque los años para algunos ya les estaba empezando a pasar la factura, todos estaban a punto de comer hasta que algo les llamó la atención y era un gran resplandor que ya hace aproximadamente cuatro años y medio que no veían.

– ¡HOLA CHICOS! ¿Como han estado? – pregunta un sonriente Goku mientras los saludaba de la manera que solo él lo hacía.

– ¡Kakarotto! –

– ¡Goku! –

– Papá –

– Abuelito –

Fueron los comentarios de las personas en la fiesta, alegres por ver al pelinegro todos se acercaron para también saludar a Bills y su maestro Whis.

– Esto me trae recuerdos, no es así Whis – dijo Bills.

– Es cierto la primera vez que los conocimos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la señorita Bulma – aporta Whis.

– Así fue, solo espero que el señor Bills no vuelva a pelear por un tonto pudin, en esta ocasión especial les prepararemos un gran banquete por haber venido a visitarnos – comenta Bulma.

– Bulma, ¿están celebrando tu cumpleaños? La verdad no recuerdo que sea en estas fechas – dijo Goku contando con sus dedos y tratando de recordar la fecha.

– Por su puesto que no tonto, eso pasa porque no vienes a visitarnos, a decir verdad me sorprende que te acuerdes de nosotros, aunque por lo menos es bueno que vengas, me alegró de verte – dijo Bulma.

– jejeje perdón por eso, pero mi entrenamiento ha estado intenso – comenta Goku llevándose una mano en su nuca – pero veo que estas más vieja, seguro tus pechos también se han caído más que la última vez – termino de decir el pelinegro de la manera más inocente, pero los demás se llevaron una mano en sus frentes.

– ¡¡Kakarotto!! – gritaba un enojado Vegeta, pero su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

En eso Bulma le pega un gran coscorron, fue tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el planeta, los demás solo empezaron a reír, estaban felices por ver nuevamente al saiyajin, después de ese incidente todos fueron a cenar, Goku se acercó donde están Gohan junto a la pequeña Pan que se abalanzó hacia el saiyajin que reía animadamente, también abrazo a sus dos hijos que ya extrañaban ver a su padre.

– Es increíble lo mucho que has crecido Goten, perdoname por también haberte fallado y no estar contigo cuando creciste – decía Goku que ya dejaba de abrazar a su hijo menor.

– No te preocupes papá se que no podías negarte al puesto de dios de la destrucción ya que fue una orden directa de Zeno-sama – comenta alegremente Goten dando la característica sonrisa de los Son – Pero también he estado entrenando ya que quiero ser tan fuerte como tu padre –

– Ya me di cuenta de lo fuerte que te has hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, pero tienes que ser más fuerte que yo – dijo Goku de manera algo seria – Se que puedes lograrlo, mis hijos pueden superarme, que te parece si vienes conmigo un tiempo al planeta del señor Bills para entrenar –

– Eso me haría muy feliz, quiero alcanzar la fase tres, porque en estos momentos solo puedo controlar la fase 2 al máximo –

– Entonces después de la fiesta nos iremos, ya le había comentado al señor Bills y estuvo de acuerdo – dijo Goku.

Luego la fiesta prosiguió todos celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Bra, mientras que el Hakaishin devoraba cada plato de comida seguido por Goku y Whis, pero en ese momento alegre entre familia y amigos, un portal apareció, alarmando a los guerreros pero Goku les dijo que no se preocupen porque sintió la energía de Daishinkan este al salir tenia una mirada seria, todos se sorprendieron porque no esperaban la visita del gran sacerdote, en el acto se inclinaron para recibir al susodicho.

– Bienvenido Daishinkan-sama, nos alegra su honorable visita, en que podemos servile – comenta Whis.

– Necesito que Son Goku venga conmigo, Zeno-sama requiere su visita inmediata –

Bills solo estaba pensando el motivo por el cuál Zeno-sama mando a llamar a Goku aunque podría ser solo para jugar un poco con él ya que con anterioridad cuando estaba entrenando, varias veces lo mando a llamar para que fuera a jugar con él, rápidamente Goku se fue con el gran sacerdote y les dijo que ya regresaría.

 ** _Palacio de Zeno-sama._**

El saiyajin y el gran sacerdote llegaron al palacio, Goku le preguntaba a Daishinkan sobre porque Zeno-sama lo ha mandado a llamar en esta ocasión, pero Daishinkan solo le dijo de manera tajante que espere hasta llegar donde estaba el rey del todo.

El saiyajin no muy convencido por lo que dijo el gran sacerdote no tuvo de otra que seguirlo hasta que finalmente llegaron donde estaba Zeno-sama que al momento de observa al pelinegro se bajó de su tronó para dirigirse al despistado saiyajin.

– Hola Zen-chan, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte esta vez? – dijo Goku.

– Goku me alegro de verte, en esta ocasión te tengo una misión, esto te ayudará en tu camino para ser el próximo Hakaishin – comenta Zeno-sama.

– ¡En serio! ¿Es una clase de entrenamiento? – dijo Goku.

– Se podría decir que es algo así, pero realmente quiero que vayas a inspeccionar un planeta que pertenece al universo 8 – responde el rey del todo.

– Pero ¿por qué debo ver ese planeta? Han hecho algo malo – decía Goku.

Daishinkan prosiguió a relatar y enseñarle el planeta al saiyajin sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en ese lugar, las guerras, el odio de sus habitantes, la ofensa de Kaguya al comer el fruto prohibido, también que él debe observa ese lugar y sus habitantes durante un tiempo así dependiendo de lo que pase tomará la decisión de destruir o dejarlos con vida.

– Ya entiendo la situación ¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar ahí? – comenta Goku.

– El que sea necesario – respondió simplemente Daishinkan.

– De acuerdo me ire de inmediato, solo me iré a despedir de mis amigos, ¿puedo llevar a alguien más conmigo? – dijo Goku.

– Eso está prohibido, incluso que alguien más intervenga en el territorio de otro dios – fue el comentario de Daishinkan que estaba algo serio.

– ¿De quién se trata? – pregunta Zeno-sama.

– Lo que pasa es que le prometí a mi hijo Goten que lo ayudaría a entrenar, pensé que no tendría problema en que fuera conmigo – responde Goku.

– Es una pena pero eso es imposible – réplica Daishinkan.

– No, estoy de acuerdo, Goku puedes llevar a tu hijo Goten – responde Zeno-sama.

– Gracias Zen-chan – dijo alegré Goku.

– Pero Zeno-sama eso es.. –

– Que no hay problema dije, todo estará bien Daishinkan – decía Zeno-sama, este comentario no le gusto al gran sacerdote pero decidió quedarse callado.

– Bueno creo que es momento de irme ¿podría llevarme de regreso, Daishinkan-sama? – dijo Goku que observa como el gran sacerdote asiente no muy contento con el azabache.

– ¡Espera! – habló Zeno-sama haciendo que Goku se gire para verlo – quiero darte un regalo, ya que todavía falta para la conmemoración y realmente todavía no eres un dios al 100% –

En eso Zeno-sama alzó su mano para que emitiera un brillo, ese mismo cubrió al saiyajin después de un resplandor se puede ver nuevamente a Goku que tenia una cara de confusión.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta Goku.

– Bueno, ahora eres un dios al 100% y no solo eso tu vida no esta ligada a ningún Kaio-shin y agregando que tienes las habilidades de estos también – decía Zeno-sama que estaba feliz por ver la reacción de su amigo saiyajin.

– Muchas gracias Zen-chan, me siento más fuerte – dijo Goku, bueno la verdad es que el pelinegro no estaba muy convencido de haber ganado poder tan fácilmente pero por ser Zeno-sama no puso queja alguna.

Luego Goku quería poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades y uso la teletransportación de los Kaio-shin y desaparece del palacio de Zeno-sama que le confía esta nueva misión al pelinegro, Daishinkan no estaba de acuerdo por lo que hizo el rey del todo pero no dijo nada y simplemente hizo una reverencia para salir del lugar.

– "Son Goku, puede ser un problema a futuro" – pensó el gran sacerdote para después desaparecer.

 ** _Planeta Tierra._**

Goku aparece donde estaban todos que rápidamente le empezaron a preguntar sobre lo que pasó en el palacio de Zeno-sama, el pelinegro prosigue a relatar todo lo ocurrido y su nueva misión y también el hecho que ya es un dios al 100% esto puso celoso al príncipe de los saiyajin ya que el insecto de Kakarotto ya le sacó una gran ventaja en poder y se lleno nuevamente de determinación para volver a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos.

– Así que te iras durante un buen tiempo, papá – comenta un poco cabizbajo Goten ya que se había ilusionado porque entrenaria con su padre.

– No estés triste Goten, tú vendrás conmigo en esta nueva aventura y así podrás hacerte más fuerte – dijo Goku, alegrando a su hijo menor y sorprendió a el resto.

Después Goten y Goku prepararon todo lo necesario para irse a su nueva aventura, así el saiyajin uso la teletransportación y se fue para inspeccionar ese nuevo planeta.

 ** _Planeta Shinobi._**

Después de la prueba que realizaron y que Kakashi perdió porque Naruto le quería relatar el final de la nueva novela que le regalo, luego el rubio que era acompañado por la pelirosa se encontraron con Shikamaru que venía con Temari, donde el rubio se entero que Gaara era el nuevo Kazekage pero no solo eso tambien que es el único que no se ha convertido en chūnin.

Mientras tanto en la arena se estaba llevando un combate contra un miembro de Akatsuki llamado Deidara, ya que tenía que capturar al Jinchūriki del Shikaku también conocido como la bestia de una cola.

Desafortunadamente Gaara perdió por proteger su aldea, luego su hermano Kankurou los empezó a seguir para tratar de alcanzar a los miembros de Akatsuki, pero fue detenido por Sasori quien lo derrotó y lo envenenó.

Pero al momento de que Kankurou se fue en busca de su hermano, los demás ninjas enviaron un mensaje a Konoha para informales que su Kazekage fue secuestrado por Akatsuki.

Ya en Konoha el nuevo equipo Kakashi se dirige a la torre hokage para que se les asignará una nueva misión, pero al llegar Naruto no queria aceptar una misión de rango bajo que le estaban dando.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡no pienso hacer esa misión!? – exclama Naruto con sus ojos en forma de raya.

– ¿Qué, tienes algún problema? – pregunta Tsunade con expresiones de molestia.

– "Por favor ya detente.. Si ella se enfada yo seré quien pague" – pensaba Kakashi.

– Tu personalidad no ha cambiado en nada Naruto – comenta Iruka.

– ¡Lo.. Lo siento Tsunade-sama! ¡Déjame que hable con él! – decía Sakura que después amarra con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto – "¡imbécile, deja de hablar como se nota que no la conoces cuando se enfada!" – hablaba la Sakura interior.

– Hmph.. El tercero era mucho más compresivo.. – dijo el rubio.

– Mmmm…¿Has dicho algo? – pregunta Tsunade mientras le entrega un papel a Kakashi.

– ¡Para de una vez maldito! – grita Sakura apretando más a Naruto que ya se estaba asfixiando.

– ¡¡Tsunade-sama!! ¡¡Una emergencia!! – llego otra persona rápidamente.

– ¿Que ocurre? – dijo la hokage.

– ¡Hemos recibido noticias de la arena! ¡El Kazekage ha sido capturado por la organización Akatsuki! – dijo esa persona.

Todos se pusieron tensos por eso, entonces la hokage retiro el papel que le estaba dando a Kakashi y les asigno una nueva misión, tendrían que ir a la aldea oculta de la arena, recolectar información y brindar ayuda en la aldea.

En la cercanía de la frontera del país del fuego aparecieron los dos guerreros saiyajins, el futuro del mundo shinobi dependía de lo que Goku decidiera, este dio una sonrisa desafiante a su hijo menor para después decir.

– ¡Es hora de empezar! Vamos Goten –

 ** _Fin del capitulo._**

 **Notas de autor:**

— C _omo observan solo puse a un rey del todo, ya que para mi un ser que esta por encima de todos los universos solo debe ser uno ya que debería ser omnisciente y omnipotente, pero en el caso de Zeno-sama no es así, pero en esta historia se hará cuenta y caso que si lo es._

 _— Respecto a la edad de Goten no recuerdo que edad tenía al final de dragon ball super, aquí le puse de 16 años porque quiero darle de pareja a Sakura._

 _— Con respecto a Goku solo tendrá a Tsunade, y les comento que no será una historia que tenga harem._

 _– Espero que este historia sea de su agrado, ya se que hay muchas historias de Naruto y dragon ball pero quería hacer una a mi manera._

 _—Sobre porque elegí el universo 8, bueno sencillamente porque el dios de la destrucción Liquir es un zorro de tres colas, me pareció genial._

 ** _Nos veremos en la próxima actualización y perdon por los que esperaban la actualización de la otra historia, no se preocupen el capítulo ya está en proceso._**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Renuncia de derechos:_ TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 _Historia creada solo con fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

En la entrada principal de konoha se encontraba el equipo Kakashi listo para partir hacia la arena, eran acompañados por la quinta Hokage, Shizune y Iruka que les desea suerte en esta nueva misión, pero también apareció el sannin pervertido, diciendo que el Kazekage de la arena había sido raptado pero eso ya lo sabían. Observa que Naruto iba hacia esa misión, entonces le estaba comentado a Tsunade si de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya que Akatsuki está en busca de los Jinchūriki, pero la Hokage solo respondió que no tenían opción.

– Naruto, ven aquí un momento – dijo Jiraiya, el rubio se acerco donde su maestro pervertido – Ten cuidado si te encuentras con Akatsuki – le recomendó ero-sennin.

– Ellos tienen algo contra mí también – decía Naruto – Pero esta vez… yo iré tras ellos – este comentario hizo que Kakashi se le quedara viendo algo pensativo.

Jiraiya solo le comenta que no se confíe porque ahora era más fuerte, que no debería de perder la calma porque sino cabaria su propio tumba ya que tiene la mala costumbre de irritarse demasiado, también que de ninguna manera debería de usar una técnica. Luego le dijo a Kakashi que lo dejaba en su cuidado, así el equipo de ninjas se fue hacia la arena, mientras eran observados por los demás.

El equipo Kakashi ya había avanzado una buena distancia, mientras iban saltando de árbol en árbol Sakura pudo ver a Temari la hermana de Gaara y Kankurou, al informarle que su hermano había sido raptado se sorprendió tanto y recordó que cuando se detuvo a desayunar en un pueblo que estaba en el camino tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero rápidamente se pusieron en marcha ya que tardarían tres días en llegar a la aldea oculta de la arena.

Ya cuando están saltando en los árboles Naruto aceleró el paso dejando atrás al equipo, el ninja peliplata le recomendó – Naruto, no importa la prisa que tengamos, no pongas al equipo en peligro – pero lo que el rubio responde sorprendió a todos los miembros del equipo ya que Naruto estaba harto y sabía porque Akatsuki va tras él o Gaara ya que las personas solo los ven como monstruos, recordando el pasado donde era odiado por las personas de konoha, pero a diferencia de Gaara él si fue ganando amigos poco a poco, mientras que el contenedor del Shukaku siempre la tuvo más difícil por eso quería salvarlo rápidamente ya que comprende ese dolor de estar solo.

Sasori alcanzó a Deidara que llevaba consigo a un inconsciente Kazekage en su ave blanca hecha de arcilla, unos ninjas de la arena encontraron a Kankurō en muy mal estado ya que fue envenenado y corre el peligro de morir, estos eventos estaban ocurriendo en el mundo shinobi sin que ninguno sospechara que un dios y su hijo hacían acto de presencia, ya que de ese dios dependen si son salvados o destruidos.

Los dos saiyajines aparecen en las fronteras del país del fuego, sin saber que a varios kilómetros cuatro ninjas habían llegado a la aldea oculta de la arena, Goku observa a todos lados acción que copio su hijo menor.

– jejeje este lugar es muy parecido al planeta tierra, aunque las energías de las personas son diferentes – dijo Goku que observa a Goten que tenia cerrado los ojos, sintiendo las energías.

– Tienes razón papá, seguro es eso que se llama chakra, aunque es muy similar al ki pero más débil – aporta Goten – tampoco puedo sentir la presencia de que exista Kami-sama –

– Bueno según Daishinkan-sama, estos habitantes por haber cambiado sus energías se les dio el castigo de que sus muertos no llegarían al infierno o paraíso… Es algo complicado.. Mmm no recuerdo lo demás jejeje – decía Goku rascándose la nuca, su hijo solo le salió una gota de sudor pero no podía juzgar a su padre ya que cuando estaba pequeño actuaba como lo hace Goku pero ahora era diferente – ¡Hora de comenzar! Vamos Goten – decía el sucesor de Bills que empezó a levitar seguido por su hijo.

– Espera papá, ¿exactamente qué tenemos que hacer? ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Goten esperando la respuesta de su padre que se llevo una mano atrás de la nuca.

– Jejeje la verdad nose a donde tendremos que ir, ¿por casualidad nose te ocurre algún lugar? – dijo Goku, esta respuesta hizo que Goten perdiera su capacidad de vuelo y cayó directamente al suelo.

– ¿Qué te paso, Goten? – pregunta Goku desde el cielo, con total inocencia a pesar de que ahora era un dios al 100% que no solo posee la energía hakai sino que también las habilidades de los Kaio-shin.

Goten empezó a reír ya que estaba emocionado de tener una nueva aventura y lo mejor que era acompañado por su padre, realmente estaba feliz – por el momento deberíamos inspeccionar los alrededores pero deberíamos evitar volar por los cielos ya que no sabemos si los habitantes de este planeta tenga esta habilidad – recomendó el Son menor esperando que Goku dijera algo ya que empezó a descender y tenia una de sus manos en la quijada.

– Vaya Goten tienes razón deberíamos evitar volar por el momento, eres muy inteligente – Goku lo decía con total sinceridad mientras mostraba la sonrisa marca Son.

Así ambos guerreros se pusieron en marcha dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentra la aldea oculta de la arena sin saber de dicho lugar solo caminaban esperando encontrar algo interesante y así fue pudieron observar que a lo lejos se miraban a dos miembros de Akatsuki con su típica vestimenta que era una capa negra con nubes rojas, dichos personajes son Deidara y Sasori consigo llevaban a Gaara inconsciente Goku puso una mirada seria incluso Goten.

– ¿Qué haremos papá? La energía de esos dos sujetos es negativa – dijo Goten – No sólo ellos, tambien el sujeto que esta inconsciente tiene una energía diferente en su interior y dicha energía es algo oscura – termina de hablar el Son menor observado a su padre.

– Se supone que solo debo observar pero.. – responde Goku.

– Pero que – decía Goten.

– Mi instinto me dice que debemos salvar a esa persona, además si queremos darles una oportunidad de vida a este planeta debemos conocer muy bien a su habitantes – aporta Goku – Vamos hay que salvarlo – esto dejó sorprendido a Goten por el intelecto que puede mostrás su padre, pero luego sonrió y ambos guerreros se dirigen hacia su objetivo.

En konoha se encontraba Tsunade en su oficina, Shizune estaba saliendo de ese lugar ya que le dejó un poco de té que la Hokage al momento de agarrar esa bebida la taza se agrieta, eso le dio un mal presentimiento rápidamente observa un boleto de la lotería y había ganado algo muy raro y era señal evidente de algo malo, enseguida llamó a Shizune.

– ¿Está bien Tsunade-sama? – pregunta Shizune.

– Si, escucha.. Quiero enviar más refuerzos a la arena en cuanto sea posible – responde Tsunade – ¿Todavía no ha llegado ningún equipo? –

– El equipo que debe llegar antes es él de Gai-sensei – responde Shizune revisando un papel.

Ya en la entrada de la arena estaba llegando el equipo Kakashi junto a Temari donde se entero que Kankurou estaba en malas condiciones ya que fue envenenado por el enemigo y no podían curarlo, rápidamente se fueron donde esta el ninja de las marionetas ya que Sakura se ofreció para examinarlo, pero al momento que llegan donde están el hermano mayor de Gaara la vieja Chiyo se le queda viendo a Kakashi – ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es el colmillo blanco de konoha! – la viejita rápidamente se lanzó de lleno para pegarle al peliplata pero Naruto hace unos clones de sombra para detener a Chiyo.

– ¿Por qué demonios quiere atacar a Kakashi-sensei? ¡Vieja bruja! – grita Naruto pero luego pensó – "esta vieja es muy buena" –

– ¡Como te atreves! El colmillo blanco de konoha.. Bastardo.. El asesino de mi hijo.. ¡Lo pagarás! – comenta Chiyo que nuevamente se dirige hacia el ninja peliplata.

– ¡Está equivocada! Vera yo no soy.. –

– ¡Ahorrate tus disculpas! – comenta la anciana que se movia muy bien a pesar de la edad.

Pero su hermano la detiene en el acto y le recomienda que observe bien al hacerlo la vieja solo decía que estaba bromeando y se hacía la choca esto hizo que a Naruto le saliera una gota de sudor, pero enseguida Sakura se puso a revisar a Kankurou, momentos después ya le había logrado extraer gran parte del veneno pero todavía tenia que hacer un antídoto, no podían relajarse, Naruto solo pensaba que Sakura era genial.

– Eres la viva imagen de esa chica babosa… Pensar que alguien como tú vendría – dijo la viejita Chiyo ya que todavía no está convencida de la alianza de la arena y la hoja sobre todo porque no le cae bien Tsunade.

– ¡Si! Bueno Tsunade-sama es mi maestra.. ¡Y ella es la que nos ha enviado aquí! – dijo Sakura con un poco de sudor por el trabajo realizado con anterioridad.

– Bueno hermana… Parece que el tiempo sigue lentamente en su flujo – dijo Ebizō que era hermano de la vieja loca.

– Si.. Pero no podemos ir lentos, ahora hay que ir tras Akatsuki – dijo Naruto.

De regreso a konoha Tsunade les estaba dando la misma misión al equipo de Gai que recién llegaban a la aldea.

– Les doy la misma misión que al equipo Kakashi, vayan hacia la arena y brinde su ayuda ¿quedo claro? – comenta la Hokage.

– ¡¡Si!! – responde Gai con un pulgar en alto y un pequeño brillo en los dientes, después dio un pequeño estornudo.

– ¿Resfriado? – preguntó Tsunade.

– Estoy bien, todos llegaremos en un día a la arena, todo es gracia a nuestra llama de la juventud – comenta el cejotas.

– Hagamoslo en medio día Gai-sensei – comenta Lee.

– Qué les pasa.. Nos tomará tres días en llegar – comenta Nejin.

– Ustedes dos pueden dejar de prometer cosas imposibles – decía Tenten – es vergonzoso – así el equipo de Gai se fue a una nueva misión.

Regresando con los dos guerreros de la raza saiyajin, estos estaban a punto de llegar donde estaban los miembros de Akatsuki y así rescatar al Kazekage pero se detuvieron en seco por un acontecimiento que les impide seguir y eso era que el tiempo se detuvo donde los pájaros dejaron de cantar y todos los ninjas quedaron congelados mientras que estaban en sus deberes, luego aparece un portal donde salía Daishinkan justo como cuando fue al planeta supremo del universo 7 para dar las indicaciones y reglas del torneo de poder.

– ¡Daishinkan-sama! – dijo Goku que hizo una pequeña reverencia acción que imitó su hijo menor.

– ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer, Son Goku? – pregunta el gran sacerdote de manera no muy amigable, cosa que Goten pudo notar pero el hijo menor de Goku solo pensó – "¿Será que al Gran Sacerdote no le agrada muy bien mi padre?" –

– Quería rescatar a esa persona inconsciente – respondió Goku que apuntó con su dedo el lugar donde estaba Gaara que era aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio de donde ellos estaban – Ya que las otras dos personas con capa negra y nubes rojas no tienen buenas intenciones –

– Ese no es tu problema, acabas de llegar a este mundo así que piensa mejor las cosas – dijo de manera seria Daishinkan.

– Pero se supone que debo.. –

– Tu misión solo es observar y encontrar un motivo para que este mundo no sea destruido, no debes interferir – fue el comentario de el Gran Sacerdote que no dejó que Goku terminara de hablar anteriormente – Serás el siguiente Hakaishin, no debes resolver los problemas de estos habitantes, es una orden directa de Zeno-sama y no intentes ir donde se encuentra para convencerlo ya que en estos momentos está descansado y luego tendrá que hacer un largo viaje, ¿Entiendes? –

– No puedo estar solo observando mientras personas inocentes son lastimadas en el peor de los casos que sean asesinadas, debo ayudarles, por favor deja que hable con Zen-chan estoy seguro que entenderá – responde Goku mostrando una mirada seria.

– ¡Suficiente! Es cierto que eres amigo de Zeno-sama pero sus ordenes son absolutas no permitiré que alteres su juicio – comenta Daishinkan con más seriedad aún – Ya se te dio demasiada libertad, incluso se te otorgó que observes otro universo para saber el destino de uno de sus planetas, también te dio permiso de traer a tu hijo que a pesar de no ser un dios tambien tiene prohibido interferir ya que no es de este planeta –

– Yo soy de un planeta diferente y aún así pude ayudar a la tierra sin ningún problema, debería poder hacer lo mismo aquí – aporta el saiyajin mayor y de pelos alborotados que ya estaba más serio de lo habitual.

– Ya se te dio la orden, si interfieres este mundo será destruido pero también el planeta tierra del universo 7 pagará por tus insolencias – réplica Daishinkan – Además Bills no los ayudó en ninguna de sus peleas para proteger su dichoso planeta, solo en momentos especiales se le permitió brindar poca ayuda –

Goku sólo apretó los dientes en señal de disgusto por las estúpidas órdenes, él era un saiyajin y no permitiría que le dieran órdenes, pero solo pudo quedarse callado ya que recordó a sus amigos y familia que tiene en la tierra y por eso se contuvo – Está bien no voy a interferir, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo tener amigos en este mundo o si es un problema – comenta el azabache mientras que su hijo Goten solo apretó sus puños al escuchar esa orden, también porque los amenazó con destruir su preciado planeta.

– Puedes tener los amigos que quieras mientras no intervengas es suficiente – aporta Daishinkan que hizo que el tiempo siguiera haciendo que los ninjas sigan con sus deberes sin siquiera saber que se mantuvieron congelados durante un tiempo y así el Gran Sacerdote desaparece del lugar.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora papá? – pregunta Goten.

– Ya lo escuchaste no podemos interferir porque sino destruirán la tierra y este mundo, retrocedamos nos mantendremos al margen – comenta Goku pero después le dice a Goten mentalmente – Por el momento solo observaremos, pero definitivamente encontraremos la manera de ayudarlos incluso ire donde Zen-chan en unos días para convencerlo y me deje interferir –

Goten asiente y ambos guerreros retroceden y se van hacia un pequeño bosque para hacer su campamento y observa por unos días, ambos guerreros estaban decepcionados por esas estúpidas órdenes de los dioses pero por el momento no podían hacer nada más que observar.

– Lo lamento chico, espero que tengas buenos amigos y vengan a ayudarte – comenta Goku que después se fue, dejando libres a los miembros de Akatsuki que ya casi llegaban a su destino.

Naruto ya estaba impaciente porque de primero tuvo que esperar afuera del cuarto para que Sakura le brindara ayuda a Kankurō, pero no espero solo ya que a su izquierda estaba Kakashi con su libro icha icha y su derecha tenía al vieja loca de Chiyo junto a su hermano Ebizō ahí se enteró que él colmillo blanco de konoha era en realidad el padre de Kakashi.

Luego un ninja le dio un pergamino a Baki que era la respuesta de konoha dicho mensaje era que habían mandado al equipo de Gai como apoyo, Naruto ya quería irse tras Akatsuki pero Kakashi le preguntó si ya sabía a donde tendría que ir así evitando que el rubio saliera. Ya Sakura estaba preparando el antídoto.

– En cuanto Sakura termine el antídoto ¡NOS VAMOS! – dijo Naruto.

– Tranquilo – expone Kakashi.

Luego le preguntó a Baki si algunos ninjas siguieron al enemigo y si ya tenían rastros, pero Baki solo negó con la cabeza, luego el peliplata le pregunta a Kankurō que ya había recuperado el conocimiento si este lo podría llevar a donde peleó con el enemigo que a pesar de la apariencia del peliplata era un buen rastreador, pero el hermano de Gaara dice que no hay necesidad de que vaya ya que logró rasgar la ropa al sujeto que enfrentó, así unos ninjas de la arena le llevaron sus marionetas para que pudieran tener el pedazo de ropa.

– Fallaste en combate pero no del todo digno de un ninja de la arena – comenta Kakashi.

– ¿Kankurō te encuentras bien? – pregunta Temari ya que observa como su hermano se resiente de las heridas.

– Si estoy mejor – respondió Kankurō.

Kakashi al momento de recibir el trozo de tela hizo un jutsu de invocación ahí aparece un escuadrón de nikken que era liderado por Pakkun a este último Kakashi le entregó el trozo de tela y enseguida los sabuesos se dieron a la tarea de rastrear al enemigo. Momentos luegos Chiyo le preguntó al hermano de Gaara si en realidad su oponente era Sasori.

– Si, me dijo que era Sasori de las arenas rojas – respondió Kankurō.

– De las arenas.. ¿Rojas? – decía Ebizō.

– Si eso me dijo – réplica Kankurō los dos hermanos de avanzada edad solo estaban pensativos.

Kakashi les pedía que si le podían dar información sobre Akatsuki, mientras que Sakura le daba el antídoto a Kankurō y le recomendó que descansará un tiempo para que se recupere al máximo.

– Naruto, trae de vuelta a mi hermano – decía Kankurō.

– Déjamelo a mí, porque yo también seré Hokage.. Ahora voy hacer que el Kazekage me deba una – responde Naruto dando una gran sonrisa.

Pakkun pudo seguir el rastro de Akatsuki y ambas personas estaban en el país del río, la frontera entre konoha y suna rápidamente Pakkun se fue del lugar porque podría ser descubierto, así Deidara y Sasori llegaron donde fueron recibidos por Pain o por decirlo así un reflejo o holograma este les dijo que habían llegado tarde pero Deidara solo responde que el contenedor del Shukaku era más fuerte, pero ya no importaba enseguida convocó al Gedō Mazō gracias a su rinnegan para comenzar con la extracción del Bijū donde estarán tres días y tres noches, Pain le ordenó a Zetsu que con su cuerpo real hiciera vigilancia. Pakkun llegó hasta la arena para darle la información de Akatsuki a Kakashi enseguida este le ordenó que fuera donde venía el equipo de Gai para que se vayan a esa dirección ya que ellos están más cerca, en otro cuarto estaba la anciana Chiyo preparando su equipo ninja porque quiere enfrentarse a Sasori.

El equipo Kakashi estaba preparándose para irse de inmediato pero Temari también quería ir, pero fue detenida por Baki ya que la necesitaba en la aldea por si cualquier otra aldea quería lanzarles un ataque cuando se enteren que no tienen a un líder, pero Temari quería ir a como diera lugar hasta que en lo alto de la oficina o torre del Kazekage estaba Chiyo diciéndoles que ella era la única ninja de la arena que necesitan dando así un gran salto sorprendiendo a Naruto y Sakura que no podían creer que esa vieja tuviera buena condición, así se marcharon en busca de Gaara.

– Hey, he dicho que no vayan tan deprisa – comenta Tenten que venía saltando entre los árboles – hemos estado corriendo durante todo un día, podríamos hacer un descanso –

– Tenten te hace falta disciplina – dijo Lee.

Pero Pakkun hizo acto de presencia dándole la información sobre los dos miembros de Akatsuki que afortunadamente ellos está más cerca para ir a investigar ese lugar mientras que los otros sabuesos andaban buscando más rastros de los otros miembros.

Eso fue captado por un Zetsu y enseguida envió esa información que el equipo de Maito Gai estaba llegando a su ubicación otros miembros querían ir a enfrentarlos pero de tanto hablar Kisame les haría frente ya que se quiere cobrar la patada que le dio Gai cuando en una ocasión junto a Itachi fue a konoha y también donde se enfrentaron a Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi respectivamente.

Así el equipo de Gai que iba a la dirección que les dio Pakkun este les informa que alguien los venía siguiendo, rápidamente Neji activo su byakugan y gracias a eso pudieron detectar a Kisame que estaba con Samehada en sus hombros.

– ¡¿Tú eres..?! – dijo Gai con varias gotas de sudor bajando por sus mejillas.

– ¿Lo conoces Gai-sensei? – pregunta Rock Lee.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Gai esto hace que Tenten se le quede mirando con cara de palo.

– La inteligencia del animal es del mismo nivel que el de la bestia.. Te lo haré recordar rápidamente – dijo Kisame.

Mientras el equipo de Maito Gai estaba a punto de pelear contra "Kisame" los ninjas que salieron de la arena iban de árbol en árbol donde Sakura le preguntó a Naruto que desde cuando Akatsuki va tras él, sobre los Bijū, también sabe lo que le ocurrió al clan Uchiha y porque Sasuke siente gran rencor contra su hermano mayor, hasta que Kakashi captó a alguien – todos alto – fue el grito del peliplata.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunta Sakura.

– "Esto es bastante repentino" – piensa Kakashi.

– "Este muchacho… Esos ojos" – pensó Chiyo.

– ¡Itachi Uchiha! – grito Naruto con un poco de molestia.

– "¿Ese es Itachi Uchiha?" – pensó algo nerviosa Sakura.

– Itachi eh?.. Vaya, tu eres el que mato a todo su clan – dijo Chiyo.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo.. Kakashi-san.. Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi.

– "tiene los mismo ojos que Sasuke.. El es el que les ha hecho sufrir" – Sakura esta vez lo pensó de manera más seria.

Ninjas estaban a punto colisionar pero antes de eso nos centraremos en los dos saiyajins que en ese tiempo y después que Daishinkan se marchó ellos llegaron a una zona más lejana de donde sintieron la presencia de los equipos de ninjas en fin ellos para matar el tiempo sacaron un estuche de cápsulas donde habían varios gi de pelea, una casa, una cámara de gravedad más avanzada que las anteriores y por último una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño donde sólo pudieron obtener 10 semillas.

Instalaron la casa, tiempo después fueron en buscas de comida aunque siempre pendientes de las energías de sus alrededores pero sobretodo en la de Gaara que cada vez disminuye esto, los tenía impacientes ya que las demás energías que se estaban acercando iban muy lentas pero sobre todo se detuvieron en puntos específicos donde aparecen otras energías llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

– ¿Papá, qué haremos si esto sigue así no lograrán llegar a tiempo? – preguntó Goten qué estaban saliendo de la máquina de gravedad ya que estaban entrenando un poco para así distraer la mente.

– Ya lo sé al parecer están a punto de pelear, iremos a observar un poco más de cerca pero no vamos a interferir al menos que sea estrictamente necesario – responde Goku.

– Pero si se entera Daishinkan-sama.. Pondremos en peligro no solo este planeta sino que también el nuestro – dijo Goten.

– Lo sé hijo, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados siempre, ni tampoco podemos permitir que personas inocentes mueren delante de nosotros – decía Goku, el no se había teletransportado al palacio de Zeno-sama porque según Daishinkan estaba descansando y el pelinegro no quería que se molestara el rey del todo y evitando que los destruya – Como dije iremos a observar de lejos, sólo si es necesario tendremos que intervenir pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo –

Así ambos guerreros se pusieron en marcha esperando que todo resulte de lo más favorable, pero Goku enseguida sintió dos ki inmensos esto lo alarmó porque ya sabía de quiénes se trataban.

– ¡GOTEN! Sigue sin mi luego te alcanzo – dijo Goku esto alarmó al susodicho.

– ¿¡Pero papá, qué ocurre!? – pregunta Goten.

– Luego te lo explico, no hay tiempo vete de aquí rápido – gritó Goku.

Goten al observar el rostro de su padre se dio cuenta que no era nada bueno, pero decidió seguir adelante mientras que Goku se quedó parado observando el cielo.

El cabellos alborotados pudo ver la típica luz de cuando hace llegada un ángel junto a un dios de la destrucción y de ahí pudo ver a Liquir junto al ángel de nombre Korn que no sólo es su sirviente sino que también su maestro.

– ¡Vaya, pero si es el nuevo Hakaishin, Son Goku! – dijo Liquir de manera burlona.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta Goku un poco serio, preparado para pelear si es necesario.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Estás en mi universo debes tenerme más respeto – aporta Liquir apareciendo la aura típica de los Hashashin.

– Creo que Daishinkan-sama ya les había informado de mi presencia en este lugar – dijo Goku apareciendo también su aura de Hakaishin – Así que no veo el problema, además el respeto se gana, por eso repito ¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta donde sé ustedes no vigilan este planeta –

– No te creas tanto por haber dominado el migatte no gokui, ¿quiero saber si de verdad eres el dios de la destrucción más fuerte, según Zeno-sama? – comenta Liquir.

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

 ** _Notas de autor._**

 _– Como vieron cuando aparece Daishinkan, la verdad creo que no se sabe mucho acerca de sus habilidades y solo que esta entre los primeros 4 o 5 creo la verdad no recuerdo esa parte también por eso le puse que se detenía el tiempo cuando aparece aunque no será siempre así solo estaba probando._

 _– La actitud de Goten será un poco más a la de gt aunque ahí solo pensaba en tener citas aquí no mucho pero sabrá sobre esas cosas sin dejar de lado el entrenamiento._

 _– Sobre Goku también tendrá ciertos cambios ya que tendrá rasgos de todo un Hakaishin tipo Bills al principio pero no mucho también será un poco más inteligente por el entrenamiento para ser un dios pero sera minúsculo._

 _– Como dije no será Harem solo Goku x Tsunade. Goten x Sakura yo se que algunos no les gustó que Goten tuviera a la frentona se que hay mucho fics donde esta con ella pero la mayoría son harem no tengo nada contra ese genero de hecho yo tengo una historia así pero honestamente quería hacer una historia a mi manera con esa pareja perdón por los que me sugirieron cambiarla pero seguiré con esa pareja espero no sea impedimento para que ya no sigan la historia._

 _– Haré a Sakura un poco más diferente que su versión original, aquí no estará con su Sasuke a cada rato lo superará, ya que esta feo que en la historia original cuide a Sarada la hija de Karin xD.. A mí no me engañan... En fin hasta la próxima actualización amigos gracias por todo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES._**

 _Esta historia solo esta hecha para fines de entretenimiento por jonh super._

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

El mundo ninja estaba a punto de saber sobre una de las existencias más fuertes de los universos ya que estos por el pecado que cometió Kaguya fueron despojados de conocer esos seres, pero en estos momentos Goten se dirige donde el equipo de Kakashi estaba a punto de enfrentar a Itachi Uchiha el ninja que aniquiló a su propio clan.

El saiyajin menor llegó cuando el ninja que copia estaba explicando sobre las habilidades oculares que posee Itachi, el guerrero saiyajin sólo se quedó observando desde un árbol un poco alejado para evitar ser detectado incluso bajo su ki al máximo, la anciana Chiyo estaba diciendo que hace tiempo que no enfrentaba a un miembro de dicho clan y que hay muchas posibilidades de ganarle, explicándole a Naruto la forma de salir de un Genjutsu ya que lo superan en número y que deberían buscar el punto ciego del Sharingan.

– Eso estaría bien para un Genjutsu de nivel normal... Pero con él debemos ser más cuidadosos – dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a la anciana Chiyo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Chiyo.

– Él puede usar el Mangekyō Sharingan... Así que puede utilizar técnicas visuales más allá del Sharingan normal – responde Kakashi.

Si son atrapados en su Genjutsu sus efectos son instantáneos así que ya no te tendrían oportunidad de salir de esa ilusión, Goten estaba escuchando atentamente cada palabra de lo que decían esos ninjas a pesar de la distancia, el saiyajin dio una ligera vista a esos ojos rojos con aspas negras.

– "Mmm.. Interesante esos ojos tienen habilidades muy buenas, por suerte nosotros entrenamos nuestras mentes al máximo... Aunque no estoy seguro si eso sirva para evitar caer en una ilusión.. Ese Tsukiyomi del que están hablando debe ser una gran técnica" – pensaba Goten para si mismo.

Luego observa como Naruto activa el rasengan y se lanza contra Itachi pero el ninja rubio quedó parado quieto como una roca, Goten solo observa de manera seria.

En otra parte estaba Gai enfrentándose a Kisame que llenó el lugar desértico con una gran cantidad de agua, intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes hasta que Gai le pudo quitar la espada a Kisame.

– ¡Ahora! – grito Gai a su equipo ya que habían planeado una forma de pelear contra Kisame que observa como se acercan esos tres ninjas al ataque rápidamente hizo unos movimientos con sus manos.

– ¡Mizu bunshin no jutsu! – exclama Kisame creando tres réplicas de agua.

Esto alarmó a los tres ninjas que estaban a punto de golpear a Kisame pero las réplicas se pusieron en el camino así bloquean el ataque de esos tres ninjas, luego el miembro de Akatsuki hizo otros movimientos con las manos haciendo la técnica de prisión de agua así atrapando a Lee, Tenten y Neji.

– Aghh.. No puedo respirar – era el pensamiento de Tenten

– ¡Maldición! – fue lo único que pensó Neji.

– No puedo moverme – pensaba Lee.

La espada hirió a Gai porque este quería atacar a Kisame con ella – esta gran espada Samehada, solo me responde a mí – comenta el cara de pez.

 ** _Mismos instantes con Goku._**

El nuevo Hakaishin Son Goku estaba parado enfrente de Liquir que había llegado al planeta shinobi y que al parecer sus intenciones no eran buenas.

– Liquir-sama, le recuerdo que una pelea entre dioses está prohibida – comenta su ángel guardián Korn.

– No te preocupes no vamos a pelear enserio, además si utilizo todo mi poder le ganaría fácilmente – dijo Liquir de manera burlesca – solo quiero un pequeño calentamiento, ¿que dices? –

– Realmente no se cuales son tus intenciones pero yo nunca renunció a una pelea, además no permitiré que destruyas este planeta – Goku al decir eso se pone en su clásica posición de pelea.

– Posiblemente se destruya sólo con nuestro choque de puños – comenta Liquir preparándose para atacar al saiyajin – aunque no le veo el problema –

En un rápido movimiento que ningún ninja podría seguir con la vista ni aunque tuviera el Sharingan, ambos guerreros chocaron sus puños creando un enorme cráter más grande que el que se hizo cuando Goku tuvo su primera pelea contra Bills en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. Grandes rocas se levantaron del suelo para después caer nuevamente con más fuerza mientras ambos dioses se miraban esbozando una sonrisa desafiante cada uno.

Liquir le lanzó un puñetazo que Goku esquiva para después el pelinegro que aún está en estado base, tratara de pegarle en el estómago pero el Hakaishin del universo 8 desaparece de su vista para reaparecer a sus espaldas para lanzar una patada de hacha que iba a la cabeza del saiyajin que la esquiva difícilmente, solo se puede observar que el suelo sufrió grandes daños.

– ¡Nada mal! Tienes buenos reflejos – comenta Liquir.

– También eres un buen peleador – dijo Goku.

– Somos dioses, no deberíamos preocuparnos por los humanos.. Por eso mi universo no participó en el torneo de poder, ya que el nivel de los humanos de este universo es alto sino es así yo mismo los eliminó... Quería eliminar este planeta para mantener el equilibrio pero por una extraña razón Zeno-sama quería que lo dejara intacto – aporta Liquir.

– Todos tenemos derecho de vivir, sin importar nuestra energía o por los errores de nuestros antepasados ya que eso no define quienes somos – comenta Goku.

– Eres extraño, deberías de empezar a comportarte como un verdadero dios de la destrucción... Ya cambie de opinión, dejemos de jugar.. Es hora de ponerse más serios en esta pelea – Liquir al decir eso aumenta más su ki haciendo que el lugar empiece a temblar mientras varias rocas empiezan a levitar.

– ¡Espera! Si peleamos con más poder, este planeta sería destruido con sólo chocar nuestros puños – grito Goku ya que recordó que ya casi se destruye la tierra o el universo 7 cuando tuvo su pelea contra Bills, pero el saiyajin pudo contrarresta eso al parecer tendrá que hacer lo mismo aquí pero el problema es que ahora sus poderes son mayores que antes, solo esperaba lograrlo.

– Si no aumentas tus poderes te eliminare en mi primer ataque – dijo Liquir que seguía aumentando su ki.

– ¡Maldita sea, no tengo opción! – Goku al decir eso aumenta su ki hasta transformarse en el super saiyajin blue.

Todo el planeta shinobi empezó a temblar, en este momento el mundo de los ninjas cambiaría por completo, grandes rocas levitaban, rayos caían del cielo que se oscureció de la nada.

 ** _Equipo Kakashi._**

Naruto salió del Genjutsu al sentir el gran temblor, estaba anonadado no sólo por la ilusión sino que cayó al suelo al sentir como éste se sacudía, Sakura estaba asustada ya que nunca había presenciado semejante acontecimiento.

– ¡Qué demonios está pasando! – grita Naruto.

– Eso mismo quisiera saber – comenta Sakura qué difícilmente se mantenía en pie.

Todos se asustaron ya que en el lugar que estaban se empezaron a levantar grandes rocas, mientras que a una distancia considerable pudieron ver como caen rayos del cielo oscurecido.

– Al parecer en ese lugar, esta pasando un extraño fenómeno – dijo Chiyo.

– Pero que estara ocurriendo... Que deberíamos hacer – comenta Kakashi sudando un poco.

Itachi tenía una mirada seria y también mira el lugar donde los demás ninjas están observando, Goten que estaba en un árbol salto hacia otro ya que el anterior se cayó – "Padre, seguramente estás peleando contra un dios ya que no puedo sentir su energía, espero que estés bien" – pensaba el Son menor ya que ahora tampoco podía sentir el ki de su papá ya que era un dios completamente, pero Goku todavía podía ocupar las transformaciones de un saiyajin normal solo que ahora no le gastaban nada de energía.

– Itachi, por el momento no podemos seguir en esta pelea las cosas cambiaron – comenta Kakashi que observa las pequeñas fisuras que empiezan a aparecer en el suelo.

–¡Pero que dice Kakashi-sensei, debemos detenerlo para llegar donde esta Gaara! – gritaba Naruto que con mucha dificultad se levantó.

 **Equipo Gai.**

La prisión de agua que había realizado Kisame se desplomó al sentir el temblor, todos ellos estaba alarmados por sentir como todo se sacudía incluso cuando Gai estaba a punto de ser lastimado por unos tiburones que hizo el cara de pez, pero estos desaparecieron y el agua empezó a sacudirse de una manera muy violenta, grandes olas se levantaron en el proceso, junto a varias rocas una escena muy impactante para los presentes.

– ¡Qué mierda, está ocurriendo! – dijo Kisame.

– ¡Todo está temblando! – comenta Lee.

– Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, ¿Pero por qué esta sucediendo? – exclama muy alarmada Tenten.

 ** _Lugar dónde están los Akatsuki._**

Todos sintieron ese temblor y por poco perdían la concentración ya que estaban extrayendo el Ichibi de Gaara que poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida, incluso la gran Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior se sacudió con violencia, la roca que estaba en la entrada de la base y la que tenía un sello, se empezó a agrietar.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunta Kakuzu.

– ¿Zetsu, que es lo que puedes ver? – comenta Pain.

– Todo el lugar está temblando, grandes rocas se estan levantado,maldición el cielo está oscuro pero no logró dar con el origen de este acontecimiento – responde Zetsu.

– Donde estoy peleando, se puede ver como caen rayos en un lugar determinado – dijo Itachi.

– Ateos es momento que adoren a Jashin para ser salvados – dijo Hidan.

– ¡Cállate! No seas idiota – exclama Kakuzu.

– No pierdan la concentración, por el momento sigamos con lo nuestro, Itachi, Kisame terminen sus peleas – ordena Pain.

 ** _Konoha._**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja esta Tsunade en su oficina terminando un gran papeleo, hasta que de la nada todo empezó a temblar alarmando no solo a la Hokage sino a todos los aldeanos de la villa, la estructura de la torre Hokage empezó a tener grietas.

– ¡Qué es esto! – dijo alarmada Tsunade que implementó chakra en sus pies para no caer.

– Tsunade-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? – grita Shizune que estaba tambaleándose por no caer.

 ** _Monte Myōboku._**

El Monte Myōboku es una tierra rica y hermosa, donde viven toda clase de sapos, es un lugar con mucha vegetación y posee plantas gigantescas, grandes estatuas de sapos de piedra y montañas altas y puntiagudas. Todo eso se sacudió de repente, Fukasaku rápidamente fue dónde estaba el Gran Sapo Sabio pero al llegar observa como este despertó de golpe, jadeando de cansancio y mucho sudor incluso se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba tembloroso.

– Gran Sabio, ¿Qué le ocurre? Sólo es un temblor seguramente estaremos bien – dijo Fukasaku.

– El temblor no es el problema, sino los seres que lo están provocando, ¡rápido ve a llamar a Jiraiya! – dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio.

– ¿Qué clase de seres? ¿Está seguro que alguien podría causar algo así? – preguntó Fukasaku.

– No hay tiempo, ve por Jiraiya, es urgente luego explico la situación – comenta el Gran Sapo Sabio, ya que tuvo una visión donde aparece Goku y su hijo Goten librando grandes batallas.

 ** _Regresando con los dioses._**

Ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente, para después desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente a corta distancia ya ambos dioses estaban cerca de golpearse y así fue sus puños chocaban creando más cráteres, patadas, codazos todos esos golpes se chocaban entre sí mientras que de ahí salia una onda expansiva que desintegró varios árboles que habían a sus alrededores, incluso rocas y pequeños mamíferos fueron reducidos a cenizas.

– "maldita sea, debo concentrarme para evitar que la onda expansiva cause más daño" – pensaba Goku con los dientes apretados y varias venas en su rostro ya que con ambos brazos en forma de X bloqueo un fuerte puñetazo de Liquir.

El dios con forma de zorro le pegó una patada al saiyajin en el rostro que lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia, destruyendo gran parte del bosque que en el proceso se levantaban grandes cantidades de polvo, Goku cayó de pie y una mano en el suelo para después salir volando hacia Liquir que lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa desafiante, Goku lanzó un puñetazo que el zorro humanoide bloqueo con dificultad, pero lo que no vio fue una fuerte patada que le dio el saiyajin directo en la quijada que lo mando a volar hacia los cielos donde ambos empezaron a intercambiar varios golpes, donde solo se podía ver el choque de sus ataques mientras que el suelo debajo de ellos temblaba con más intensidad.

– "Se dejaron llevar, vaya calentamiento, solo debo estar atento para que Zeno-sama no se entere" – pensó Korn para luego dar un suspiro.

Le pelea seguía cada vez que Liquir chocaba sus puños con el saiyajin este hacía lo posible para contrarrestar el daño que causaba la onda expansiva, en un rápido moviendo Goku le pego de lleno en el estómago a Liquir que se dobló por el fuerte impacto solo pudo escupir saliva con un poco de sangre, luego Goku al ver eso le pego en la espalda con ambos puños en forma de mazo, esto hizo que el dios destructor fuera en picada hacia el suelo, dónde el saiyajin ya lo estaba esperando y preparándose para darle una fuerte patada que al momento de lanzar ese ataque el zorro desaparece de la vista del saiyajin.

Goku sólo pudo sentir el dolor en su espalda al recibir una patada de Liquir que lo mando a volar a una buena distancia pero antes de que impactará con una montaña se detuvo en el aire, pero rápidamente Liquir lo atacó con las rodillas y ambos dioses atravesaron la montaña y destruyendola en el acto.

 ** _Equipo de Gai._**

Maito Gai experto en el Taijutsu había logrado derrotar a Kisame con la apertura de las 8 puertas, en la cual utilizo la sexta puerta, fue algo difícil ya que ambos ninjas se detenían al momento de sentir los temblores pero eso no fue lo más raro ya que sentían como una gran onda expansiva llegaba hasta donde ellos que los hacía caer al suelo. Luego de derrotar aparentemente a Kisame se dieron cuenta que no era realmente el cara de pez sino un ninja de la arena.

– ¿¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo?! – pregunta Tenten qué se tambalea para no caer sentada ya que los temblores seguían.

– Realmente no lo se, deberíamos seguir con la misión eso es lo más importante – dijo Gai.

– Vamos es por aquí – comenta Pakkun.

 ** _Equipo Kakashi._**

Todos los ninjas estaban observando el lugar donde habían caído los rayos ya que la distancia no era mucha, pudieron observan como se levantaban grandes cantidades de polvo, incluso el suelo donde estaban parados esta sufriendo daños algo considerables, una onda expansiva llegó hasta donde ellos están y eso los hizo caer incluso a Itachi mientras observan como varios árboles se volvieron cenizas, Goten tuvo que saltar hacia otra árbol ya que se desintegró el árbol donde él estaba.

– "¡No puede ser, está peleando contra un dios de la destrucción! Creí que era otra deidad" – pensó Goten al observar como los árboles desaparecían y eso le recordó cuando su padre se enfrentó a Bills y varios objetos desaparecían de la misma forma.

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Kakashi-sensei? – pregunta Sakura.

– Esto es extraño nunca había visto algo así – dijo Kakashi que observa el cielo y ve como las nubes que aún estaban se apartaban unas con otras como si alguien las cortará mientras se escucha un gran estruendo y se miraban rayos.

Naruto y la vieja Chiyo también estaba mirando el mismo lugar olvidándose por completo que Itachi estaba presente y este ya tenía la orden de acabar con ellos.

– ¡Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu! – dijo Itachi que precisamente aparece una gran bola de fuego que iba dirigido hacia los cuatro ninjas que estaban distraídos por el acontecimiento que estaba pasando un error que lo pagarían caro.

– "¡Maldición, me descuide!" – pensó Kakashi que creía que Itachi no los iba a atacar por ver ese extraño fenómeno pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

–¡No puede ser! – grita Chiyo.

– ¡Es un cobarde! – exclamó Naruto pero el sabia que un shinobi nunca debería de bajar la guardia como ellos lo hicieron.

Los ninjas en cámara lenta observan como esa gran bola de fuego les iba a dar de lleno ya que se descuidaron completamente pero de la nada aparece un chico con un gi naranja y una camiseta azul de mangas largas el mismo traje que le dio su madre en una ocasión y que lo lleva puesto en honor a ella, su pelo era un poco corto e inclinando, ese extraño chico con la palma de su mano hizo una pequeña ráfaga de aire que hizo que el ataque de Itachi se regresará para darle al Uchiha este último se sorprendió por eso ya que no vio llegar a ese nuevo chico, pero rápidamente esquiva su propia bola de fuego. Al momento de hacerlo Goten aparece a sus espaldas, con su mano crea una bola de energía y le pega de lleno en las costillas haciendo una gran explosión, seguidamente el cuerpo de Itachi salió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que se detuvo y aparentemente quedó inconsciente.

– ¡Oh, maldición! Se suponía que no debía interferir.. Pero actúe instintivamente – dijo Goten agarrándose la cabeza, ahora no sabía cómo explicarle esta situación a su padre.

– Oye, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Como saliste de repente? – dijo Sakura ya que los demás estaba sorprendidos de como ese nuevo chico había derrota supuestamente a Itachi, este comentario puso nervioso al saiyajin que de manera robótica y con varias gotas de sudor porque metió la pata, pero en eso gira a la dirección donde están los ninjas.

– Jejeje.. Ho.. Hola... – dijo tímidamente Goten.

– Eres sordo, pregunte que quien eres – dijo Sakura un poco molesta, pero realmente esta nerviosa y asustada por los grandes temblores que poco a poco se dejaban de sentir.

– Cálmate Sakura-chan – comenta Naruto.

– Qué me calme, que no sentiste esos temblores – dijo Sakura enseñándole el puño a Naruto que trago grueso.

– Ustedes dos ya basta.. Primero debemos agradecerle por habernos ayudado – comenta Kakashi de manera perezosa pero realmente estaba nervioso, sobre todo por ver lo que ese chico desconocido hizo ya que aparece de la nada y derrota a Itachi fácilmente.

– Lo lamentó estos chicos de hoy en día no tienen modales... Me llamo Chiyo.. Gracias por la ayuda.. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –

– De.. De nada.. Mi nombre es Son Goten –

– Bien Son Goten.. ¿Podrías decirme a que aldea perteneces? – dijo Chiyo ya que observa el nerviosismo de Goten, mientras que el equipo Kakashi se le queda observando.

– Yo no pertenezco a ninguna aldea – responde Goten, nervioso porque no sabía cómo salir de está situación.

– ¿Entonces porque está nervioso? – pregunta Sakura acercándose hacia el saiyajin qué dio uno pequeños paso de retroceso. Kakashi sólo va hacia dónde cayó el cuerpo de Itachi.

– Bu.. Bueno yo.. – Goten no sabia como explicarles de donde venia.

– No tienes ninguna banda ninja, pero eres alguien fuerte para derrotar a Itachi – comenta Naruto.

– Espera Naruto, él nos tiene que explicar de donde viene puede ser peligroso – comentó Sakura, la anciana Chiyo se fue a ver dónde estaba Kakashi que esté se sorprende por algo y la anciana se percató de eso.

– Piénsalo, si fuera peligroso no nos hubiera ayudado – dijo Naruto.

Pero antes de seguir con el interrogatorio de los dos jóvenes ninja un fuerte grito de la anciana los detuvo para ver hacia donde estaba ella y Kakashi que se miraba pensativo, Goten agradeció eso ya que la lluvia de preguntas que le hizo la pelirosa lo pusieron nervioso, pensaba irse del lugar ya que los jóvenes ninjas se fueron donde cayó el cuerpo de Itachi pero Goten decidió quedarse ya que no creía que fuera correcto dejarlos así sin saber nada más por eso se acerca al grupo de shinobis que se miraban desconcertados esto alarma al Son menor ya que no le puso mucha energía al ataque para no matarlo.

Al llegar pudo escuchar como decían que ese sujeto se llamaba Yuura un Jounin de la arena, que había desaparecido antes de la invasión y que posiblemente era un espía de Akatsuki antes de pertenece a una clase de consejo en eso Chiyo escribió un mensaje en un pergamino para luego mandarlo con una marioneta que tenía forma de pájaro, realmente no sabían que estaba pasando primero los grandes temblores, un chico extraño aparece de la nada y ahora esto.

– ¿Se transformó en Itachi, con el Bunshin No Jutsu? – preguntó Naruto.

– No, no es una técnica de bajo nivel como esa... Además el Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu es una técnica propia de los Uchiha y la que él utilizo se sentía muy real – comenta Kakashi.

– Lo lamento.. No quería matarlo.. Estoy seguro que no puse mucho poder en ese ataque – dijo Goten llamando la atención de los cuatro shinobis.

– No te preocupes, algo me dice que murió por la técnica que han utilizado – responde Kakashi – ahora si nos dirás quien eres realmente, ya que tu vestimenta no es la que utilizan los ninjas –

– Bueno eso es porque no soy un ninja – dijo Goten.

– Pero si lograste vencer a este sujeto, tienes que ser alguien con buenas habilidades, además escuche cuando comentaste que no debías interferir – dijo Kakashi.

Goten suspiro de resignación ya no tenía caso seguir así y dijo – Está bien les diré la verdad, pero antes hay que esperar a que mi papá termine su pelea –

– ¿Su papá? – dijo Sakura.

– ¿Pero donde está peleando? Y ¿Por qué no le estás ayudando? – decía Naruto.

Goten solo señaló con su dedo hacia el cielo donde los cuatro ninjas levantaron sus vistas para ver hacia esa dirección – Él está peleando ahí arriba y su pelea es la causante de los temblores – dijo el Son menor, para después ver la cara de incrédulos y sorpresa que de los shinobis ponian.

– ¿Bromeas cierto? – preguntó Sakura.

– Es complicado de explicar pero es cierto, así que les pido que lo esperemos por favor – responde Goten que algo le decía que podia confiar en estas personas.

– De acuerdo hay que buscar un lugar para descansar y esperar al padre de Goten – dijo Kakashi.

– Pero Kakashi-sensei, debemos seguir ya que Gaara nos necesita debemos rescatarlo – dijo Naruto.

– Naruto, las cosas se complicaron debemos descansar ya que estoy seguro que cuando encontremos al Kazekage nos vamos a enfrentar a más miembros de Akatsuki – responde Kakashi.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Chiyo.

– Naruto... Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, debemos descansar – comenta Sakura.

Goten se acerca donde está Naruto que se le miraba cabizbajo porque su amigo estaba en peligro, pero el rubio no se esperaba que el pelinegro le extendiera una mano mientras tenía una gran sonrisa esto sorprendió a los demás – No los conozco pero estoy seguro que son buenas personas y mi padre dirá lo mismo así que te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu amigo – dijo Goten que observa como Naruto le devuelve el gesto.

– "Este chico.. Se mira que es buena persona pero debo estar alerta" – pensó el peliplata que comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque seguido por los demás, donde Sakura estaba disculpándose por la forma en que trató al saiyajin al principio.

 ** _Lugar dónde están los Akatsuki._**

En una roca estaban los verdaderos ninjas renegados el que posee el Sharingan y el cara de pez donde este último estaba diciendo que la técnica para apoderarse de otros cuerpos era eficiente, Itachi sólo decía que el chakra que tenían que utilizar en esa técnica se había acabado ya que solo era un 30%, pero Itachi no mencionó como ese extraño chico apareció de la nada para ayudar a los ninjas.

– Veo que la técnica ha terminado – dijo Pain.

Donde felicito a los dos ninjas ya que les ganaron más tiempo para completar la extracción del Ichibi, aunque ya no pudieron averiguar acerca de los temblores y esos extraños sucesos, Pain le ordenó a Zetsu que se encargará de los cuerpos de los ninjas donde fue utilizado el Shouten No Jutsu.

 ** _Lugar donde esta Goku._**

El saiyajin se levantó del gran cráter que se creó por el golpe que recibió recientemente y que una montaña fue destruida cuando eso ocurrió, así dándose cuenta que ya se había alejado mucho de donde iniciaron la pelea.

– ¿Ya estas cansado Son Goku? No sabía que el nuevo Hakaishin se cansara tan rápido – comenta Liquir.

– Esto apenas es el comienzo – responde Goku.

Ambos dioses volvieron a chocar sus golpes a una gran velocidad que solo hacia retumbar el cielo, Goku le pego un golpe en el rostro a Liquir pero este le pego una patada en las costillas, así estuvieron unos momentos mientras uno conectaba un golpe el otro también lo hacía, ambos Hakaishin tenían pequeñas raspaduras en sus cuerpos, aunque sus ropas estaban maltratadas, Liquir estaba preparando una gran esfera de energía mientras que Goku esta preparando su Kamehameha que ya estaban a punto de colisionar sus ataques de energía hasta que Korn los detiene.

– Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – dijo el ángel del universo 8 – Liquir-sama el Kaio-shin ya terminó su parte del trabajo ya es hora de irnos – fue lo que le dijo Korn de manera mental al dios de la destrucción.

– Creo que Korn tiene razón debemos dejar la pelea hasta aquí, fue divertido, ¿ que dices Son Goku? – comenta Liquir que no se miraba cansado.

– Fue una pelea muy entretenida, pero esta bien ya no hay que seguir – comenta Goku regresando a su estado base ya que tampoco se le miraba fatigado –"¿Qué estarán planeado realmente?" – pensó el pelinegro.

– Cuando nos volvamos a ver pelearemos con mayor intensidad para asi saber quien es el más fuerte – Liquir comenta mientras se empezaba a alejar acompañado por Korn.

Goku sólo utiliza su teletransportación para ir donde esta su hijo menor aunque sentía cuatro energías más que no conocía, solo estaba esperando que Goten no metiera la pata aunque para estas alturas todos los shinobis sintieron el gran temblor. El Kaio-shin del universo 8 puso una barrera para que así Goku no pueda teletransportase al palacio de Zeno-sama ya que Daishinkan dio esa orden y para que el saiyajin no se diera cuenta mando a Liquir a tener una pequeña pelea, ya que el Gran Sacerdote conocía al pelinegro y estaba seguro que no se negaría a tener un encuentro con otro dios.

– Korn, ¿Estas seguro que esa barrera pueda evitar que Son Goku llegue al palacio de Zeno-sama o a su querida Tierra – pregunta Liquir.

– La barrera sólo durará un período de tiempo, pero será suficiente para mantener al saiyajin lejos – responde el ángel.

– Con la pequeña pelea estoy seguro que ahora Son Goku no podrá mantenerse al margen – dijo Liquir que se fue con su ángel ya que el encargo de Daishinkan estaba completado.

 ** _Lugar dónde están descansando._**

Los ninjas ya habían levando un campamento donde pasarían la noche, Naruto y Goten que ofreció su ayuda se encargaron de buscar leña para la fogata ahí es donde Naruto pudo observar que Goten no era mala persona y viceversa es más se llevaron muy bien que parece que ya se conocieran de hace años, esto no pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

– "Se nota que es un buen chico, incluso nos dijo que nos ayudara a rescatar a Gaara... Solo espero que sea verdad y no este fingiendo" – pensó Sakura.

– Enserio entrenabas desde muy pequeño eso que llamas artes marciales.. Aunque nosotros lo llamamos Taijutsu – comenta Naruto ya que cuando estaban buscando leña Goten le comentó que era bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Así es, mi padre es un gran peleador y quiero ser tan fuerte como él.. Aunque no conozco eso que llamas Hokage pero estoy seguro que lograrás convertirte en uno por eso te voy a ayudar a rescatar a tu amigo aunque mi padre no me lo permita – comenta Goten.

– "Enserio ese tonto de Naruto ya le contó su sueño... Al parecer esos dos son iguales" – pensó Sakura.

– Goten, ¿Por qué dices que tu padre no te puede permitir ayudarnos? – pregunta Kakashi, dónde Chiyo qué se mantenía callada todo este tiempo pero siempre alerta y Sakura pusieron atención para saber la respuesta del saiyajin.

– Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta... Goten me alegra que conocieras nuevos amigos se nota que son buenas personas – comenta Goku que al usar su teletransportación llegó a una distancia considerable de donde estaba el campamento ya que no quería aparecer de la nada y asustar a los ninjas.

Todos se alarmaron cuando vieron al sujeto de cabellos alborotados que lleva una vestimenta extraña que era un gi color celeste-turquesa con un cinturón blanco, pulseras anaranjadas, pantalones verde oscuro y zapatos negros de artes marciales con medias naranjas, aunque sus ropas estaban algo desgarrada pero aún asi no se miraba que tuviera heridas ya que ahora Goku se podía curar gracias al super saiyajin dios rojo pero dicha curación solo era válida después de una batalla o entrenamiento ya que durante eso no se podía curar.

– ¿Quien es? – pregunta un alarmado Naruto esto hizo que a los demás menos a Goten le salieran gotas de sudor ya que a simple vista se podía observar que era familiar de Goten por la clase de vestimenta.

– Me llamó Son Goku... Y soy el padre de Goten –

Kakashi se presento junto a los demás ninjas que al principio estaban nerviosos porque notaron los grandes músculos del saiyajin y también porque Goten les comentó que él estaba peleando, causando así los temblores aunque todavía no podían creer eso.

– Padre estas personas quieren saber sobre nosotros... Porque las salve cuando iban a recibir un ataque enemigo.. Ya que estaban distraídos viendo el lugar donde estabas peleando – comenta Goten.

– Esta bien Goten.. No hay problema de hecho es bueno que las salvaste – dijo Goku poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo menor.

– Pero... Padre.. Ahora que interferir.. Este planeta será destruido junto con el nuestro.. – dijo cabizbajo Goten.

– ¿¡¡Qué!?? – fue el grito de los cuatro ninjas que tenían cara de palo por ver la casual conversación de esos dos sujetos.

– ¿Podrían explicarnos? – grito Sakura – Es una estúpida broma ¿cierto? –

– Por favor calmate Sakura-chan, seguramente nos van a explicar – dijo Naruto pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó viendo estrellas, los hombres restante tragaron saliva y los dos saiyans sintieron un poco de temor por el carácter que demostró la pelirosa.

– "Tiene el mismo carácter que esa chica de las babosas" – pensó Chiyo.

– Ya dejémonos de tantos misterios, ya podrían explicarnos lo que pasa – dijo Kakashi con una voz cansada.

– Es cierto que su pelea fue la causante de los temblores, me dijo Goten que usted es alguien fuerte – dijo Naruto que ya se recuperó del fuerte golpe recibido.

– Eso debe ser una broma – dijo Sakura que todavía no podía creer eso y no era culpable ya que era poco creíble.

– Nosotros venimos de un planeta diferente – dijo Goku.

– ¡Son eso que llaman alienigenas! – grita Naruto.

– Se puede decir que si, aunque Goten es mitad humano, el punto es que somos de una raza guerrera llamada saiyajin – comenta Goku que observa el rostro de confusión de los presentes al pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor ya que esto no estaba funcionando.

–Padre mejor explica el motivo de nuestra visita ya que no creo que por estos momentos entiendan sobre la raza saiyajin – dijo Goten.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Goten-kun – dijo Sakura que luego se tapa la boca mientras le salía un rubor en sus mejillas por llamar a si al saiyajin, no podía negar que Goten era guapo pero en estos momentos estaba preocupada más por Sasuke aunque siente que algo cambió en ella solo de recordar los momentos donde el Uchiha la rechazaba constantemente.

– Jajajaja Yo opino igual – dijo Naruto.

– Creo que es buena idea – aporta Kakashi que ya se sentía cansado por esta situación.

Goku solo dio un leve suspiro y procede a contarles aunque les dijo que por favor no lo vayan a interrumpir los shinobis solo asienten.

Así el cabellos alborotados empezó a relatar que ellos fueron enviados por el rey del todo el ser o dios que esta por arriba de todos, para que observen este mundo y así saber si merece ser salvado ya que un ser llamado Kaguya comió el fruto prohibido y eso provocó que los shinobis después de ella cambiaran sus energías a chakra algo que provocó el desequilibrio del universo ya que todos poseen ki, este suceso fue visto como una ofensa para los dioses y por eso la mayoría querían destruir este mundo pero el rey del todo quería darles una oportunidad, así fue les dejo que siguieran con sus vidas pero para darles el gusto a los dioses, Zeno-sama dijo que ningún dios tenía que intervenir en este planeta, pero con el tiempo Zeno-sama observa que las constantes guerras, el odio y la desconfianza de los habitantes no parecía tener fin entonces Daishinkan-sama que es como su mano derecha o consejero le recomendó destruirlo, pero nuevamente Zeno-sama se negó queria creer que todavía podía cambiar el rumbo del mundo shinobi y así fue como mando a llamar a Son Goku un mortal que se convirtió en un dios pero no cualquier dios, sino que un Hakaishin que se encargaría de encontrár un motivo por el cual el planeta shinobi fuera salvado o de lo contrario seria destruido por Goku que antes era un mortal pero por órdenes de Zeno-sama se convirtió en el nuevo dios de la destrucción y antes de reclamar ese puesto debe observar este planeta.

También les relato que este es el universo 8 y que ellos venían del universo 7, que al momento de llegar a este mundo decidieron ir a explorarlo y encontrár algo que les diera la certeza que podrían ser salvados, pero cuando iban caminando pudieron ver que a lo lejos iban dos personas con capas negras y nubes rojas y que consigo llevaban a una persona inconsciente, Naruto quería hablar para reclamarles porque en ese instante no ayudaron a Gaara ya que el rubio y todos comprendieron de quienes hablaba el saiyajin pero fue detenido por Kakashi para que no interrumpa, en eso Goku les comenta que estaban a punto de ir a salvarlo porque sintieron las energías y malas intenciones de esos sujetos pero ya cuando les faltaba como un kilómetro y medio fueron detenidos por Daishinkan-sama y este les ordenó que no deberían interferir solo observar y que si por obvias razones interfieren este mundo junto al de ellos sería destruido, esto dejo helados a los shinobis porque si era cierto estarían en peligro porque Goten intervino.

El saiyajin menor sólo baja la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento porque ya podría ser tarde para ser salvados, pero Goku solo dijo que buscarán la manera de salvar este mundo y el de ellos, además también les relato que estaba peleando contra el Hakaishin de este universo aunque les aclaro que no pelearon enserio solo utilizaron un 20% de todo su poder. Los cuatro shinobis estaban con la boca abierta, impresionados por saber esa información pero al mismo tiempo asustados porque sabían de antemano como funcionaba el mundo ninja al menos Kakashi y la anciana Chiyo tenían más conocimiento. Después de eso Goku terminó de relatar la misión que tiene en este mundo luego de un silencio de unos 10 minutos el peliplata habla.

– Esto es mucha información, pero todos observamos los extraños fenómenos de este día, así que les puedo creer, gracias por querer salvar nuestro mundo Goku-sama – dijo Kakashi impresionando a Naruto y Sakura por ver como el peliplata le dijo al saiyajin, en cambio la anciana Chiyo comprende que ahora deben ser cuidadosos porque sino podrían ser destruidos, en cambio a Goku no le desagrado que lo llamarán así pero todo se debe a la energía Hakai que posee combinado que tiene sangre saiyajin y son guerreros orgullosos.

– A pesar de que nos comentó que su labor es destruir para mantener el equilibrio nos quiere salvar, también le estoy agradecida – dijo Chiyo haciendo una pequeña reverencia acción que copio de Kakashi cuando hablo de primero.

– Jejeje no se preocupen, realmente no quería ser un dios de la destrucción pero no tuve opción ya que Zeno-sama se podía enojar sino aceptaba el cargo – aporta Goku.

– Ya veo por eso Goten-san estaba nervioso porque intervino en nuestra pelea – dijo Kakashi que también quería ser cortes con el hijo del Hakaishin porque Goku también les relato el comportamiento de esos dioses destructores y quería evitar a todo costa ser destruidos.

– No se preocupen después de terminar de rescatar a la persona que buscan ire donde Zeno-sama para hablar con él – comenta Goku dando su clásica sonrisa.

– Gracias por la ayuda Goku-sama – dijo Kakashi.

– Si, después veremos que hacer para tener una oportunidad para ser salvados, gracias por la ayuda – grita Naruto, pero recibió un golpe de Sakura que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol asustando a los dos saiyajin.

– Jejeje.. Disculpe Goku-sama este tonto no sabe mucho de modales – dijo Sakura nerviosamente – ¡Este idiota hará que nos destruyan! – decía la Sakura interior.

– No.. No hay problema – dijo Goku nerviosamente.

– "Al parecer mi papá le gusta que lo llamen con respeto... Mmmm creo que solo esta jugando con ellos" – pensó Goten con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero después le dio escalofríos al ver donde esta Naruto.

Ya era la hora de dormí donde los ninjas estaban decidiendo los turnos de vigilancia, en eso Kakashi pidió el primer turno donde quería hablar con Goku obviamente si esta estaba de acuerdo y como era de esperarse el pelinegro acepta, el segundo turno sería el de Naruto y la vieja Chiyo ya que también necesitaba decirle un par de cosas al rubio, el último turno seria el de Sakura y Goten que se ofreció a ayudar, la pelirosa estaba nerviosa. Así dando a los turnos de vigilancia.

– Goku-sama, después que nos ayuden que piensa hacer – dijo Kakashi.

– Aún no estoy seguro, tengo que encontrar motivos para que este mundo no sea destruido, además ustedes no tienen la culpa de que Kaguya comiera el fruto prohibido – responde Goku.

– Eso es algo que todavía no tengo muy claro, nosotros usamos chakra pero en que se diferencia del ki – decía Kakashi – escuche un rumor que hubo una época muy remota donde algunos utilizaban ki pero era muy difícil y poco moldeable –

– Según Daishinkan-sama el chakra es menos destructivo que el ki, además pueden utilizar la energía espiritual que los ayuda a realizar esa clase de técnicas.. Pero creo que el problema es porque Kaguya comió del árbol prohibido – dijo Goku – además el ki solo es la energía que posee cada ser viviente y por lo que puedo decir es que ustedes también tenian ki solo que lo mezclaron con la energía espiritual y eso lo convirtió en chakra –

– Es algo complicado, pero espero que podamos ser salvados ya que el mundo ninja es muy violento siempre han existido guerras y mucha desconfianza entre los habitantes de cada aldea – decía Kakashi.

– Creo que el problema es que no tuvieron ninguna deidad que los vigilará y así llevarlos por un mejor camino – dijo Goku.

– Goku-sama, me gustaría que después de esta misión me acompañe a Konoha que es la aldea de donde vengo, estoy seguro que le gustara – dijo Kakashi.

– Creo que será interesante... De acuerdo iré a dar una pequeña visita – responde Goku.

El tiempo seguía pasando donde Goku le contó un poco de cómo fue que se convirtió en un Hakaishin, sus entrenamientos, etc. Llegó el momento de Chiyo donde platico con Naruto acerca de los Jinchūriki y que ella sello al Shukaku dentro de Gaara así dejando este último en manos del rubio, el tiempo seguía y ahora era el momento donde Sakura y Goten harán vigilancia.

– Oye Goten-kun.. Tu papá es un dios eso quiere decir que tu también... Lo eres – dijo Sakura.

– Realmente no, solo soy un humano pero con sangre saiyajin.. Soy lo que llaman híbrido – aporta Goten.

– ¿Un saiyajin? Todavia no tengo claro que es eso – exclama Sakura.

– Somos guerreros por naturaleza, pero al entrenar nuestra capacidades aumentan considerablemente... La verdad no se mucho de mi raza jejeje –dijo Goten – Hay algo que me dijo Naruto y eso es que estan buscando a un amigo llamado Sasuke pero no pueden dar con él –

– Eso es algo difícil...pero no podemos dejar que un amigo sea arrastrado por la oscuridad.. Debemos salvarlo – dijo Sakura – Ha pasado por muchas cosas complicadas –

– Los ayudare... En lo que pueda ya que no estoy seguro de lo que pasará después, además mi padre hablara con Zeno-sama – dijo Goten.

– El tema de los dioses es muy confuso.. Nunca creí que conociera uno.. Tampoco sabía que existían – comenta Sakura.

– Así es, pero mi padre no es como los demás dioses – comenta Goten que después le empezó a relatar cuando llegó Bills que es el actual Hakaishin del universo 7 y quien le entregará el puesto a su padre, bueno le contó que ese dios casi destruye la tierra porque no pudo comer pudin, por poco lo logra pero gracias a su padre no sucedió y terminaron siendo amigos, aunque los dioses de la destrucción sean arrogantes, que hacen berrinches por cualquier cosa y que solo velan por sus intereses sin importar lo que les suceda a los demás, pero su padre era completamente diferente siempre daba lo mejor de él para volverse más fuerte y proteger sus seres queridos.

Así paso la noche donde los Akatsuki estaban logrando extraer el Ichibi de Gaara que cada vez esta al borde de la muerte, al amanecer todos estaban preparados para ir a salvar al Kazekage, donde Goku les dijo que utilizaría la teletransportación para llegar antes, sorprendiendo a todos pero alegrando a Naruto.

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

 _Nos veremos en la próxima actualización._


End file.
